Possessive Vampire
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Vampir Darah Murni merupakan makhluk pecinta yang kejam juga menakutkan. [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai]


**Possessive Vampire**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Alur maju-mundur, Aneh

**.**

**.**

**.**

27 Desember 2013, 09.15 pm...

Butir-butir salju dingin turun menyelimuti Distrik Asahi, Kota Osaka. Seorang remaja laki-laki berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang kecil yang sepi dengan langkah terseok-seok. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka. Cairan merah pun terlihat menetes, menciptakan jejak putus pada permukaan putih seiring dengan langkah kedua kakinya yang tidak beralas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berjalan dalam kondisi seperti itu, Naruto?"

Tubuh Sang Remaja membeku. Langkah kakinya refleks terhenti ketika suara familiar membentur sepasang indera pendengaran. Suara milik sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang kini berdiri tepat beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Dan pada detik itu, lagi-lagi ketakutan menghinggapi dirinya. Ketakutan yang membuat ia tidak mampu berkutik ataupun melarikan diri dari jerat sulur berduri yang akan membawanya paksa kembali ke dalam naungan sangkar besi.

"_Nii-sama_..."

"Kemarilah, Naruto. Ayo, kita pulang." Sosok hitam mengulurkan tangan kanan pucatnya. "Aku janji, tidak akan menyakitimu lagi." Ia menyunggingkan seringaian lebar, memperlihatkan sepasang taring tajam yang telah berkali-kali menorehkan luka pada leher milik remaja beriris biru. Remaja yang selama lima tahun ini telah menjadi pemuas rasa dahaganya, sekaligus juga pemuas sisi _sadistic_-nya.

"..."

Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap. Lidah Naruto saat ini terlalu kelu untuk membalas semua perkataan yang dilontarkan padanya. Padahal, ia hanya tinggal membalas perkataan tersebut dengan kalimat: "Aku tidak mau pulang ke tempat menyebalkan itu lagi! Aku tidak mau mendonorkan darahku lagi! Aku tidak mau digunakan sebagai penyaluran hobi anehmu lagi! Aku juga tidak mau melihat muka papanmu lagi! DASAR _TEMEEEEEE_!" Ya. Hanya beberapa kalimat itu saja yang harus ia ucapkan. Namun sayang, rasa takut yang dirasakannya sanggup mengurungkan niat yang kini hanya bisa sebatas mimpi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Naruto? Apa kau ingin aku yang mendekat padamu?"

Dengan langkah _estinto_, sosok hitam yang berwujud seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun beranjak mendekat menuju tempat di mana seorang remaja berusia lima belas tahun sedang menatap sosoknya dengan gentar. Ingin sekali Naruto segera melarikan diri dari sana, tapi tatapan pemuda di hadapannya ini seakan melumpuhkan setiap sendi-sendi ototnya. Bahkan untuk dapat berdiri tegak saja sudah nyaris menguras seluruh energi miliknya.

"Jangan pernah kau lari dariku lagi. Karena aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau mengulangi kembali perbuatan ini." Sang Pemuda meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto, lalu menarik tubuh penuh luka remaja pirang ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada kehangatan pada pelukan tersebut. Semua yang ada pada pemuda itu identik dengan kata: dingin. "Berjalan di tengah salju tanpa alas kaki sangat tidak baik. Apalagi ditambah dengan pakaian setipis ini." Naruto semakin gemetar saat pemuda pucat menyesap aroma 'harum' darah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Sekarang, kita pulang." Pelukan pun terlepas, sebelum akhirnya tergantikan oleh sebuah gendongan yang membuat napas Naruto sedikit tercekat.

"Tu_—_Turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan dengan kedua kakiku sendiri." Naruto menelan air liurnya. Batinnya memberontak kuat. _'Katakan lebih tegas lagi, Naruto! Kalau dengan volume suara menyamai cicitan anak ayam bagaimana mungkin Si Muka Papan ini mau menurutimu! Katakan dengan segenap hati: Turunkan aku,_ Teme _Jelek!_ _Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh digendong! Yang lebih penting lagi posisi ini __**MEMALUKAAAAAN!**__'_

"Tidak akan kuturunkan. Kau ingin kakimu mati rasa? Suhu tubuhmu saja kini sudah hampir menyamai suhu tubuhku." Ok. Perkataan balasan tadi sudah cukup membuat batin Naruto diam seribu kata. "Lagipula, aku bisa membawamu pulang cepat dengan cara seperti ini. Pegangan yang erat." Naruto spontan memeluk leher Sang Vampir yang melompat sangat tinggi ke atas langit malam Kota Osaka, sebelum sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam membawanya terbang pergi menjauh dari sana.

- Yakumo -

Osaka, 27 Desember 2008 (lima tahun yang lalu)...

_**CRAASSSHHHH!**_

Cairan merah pekat mengotori permukaan dinding serta lantai rumah yang tadinya bersih tanpa noda. Jerit tangis memilukan memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah yang tadinya diliputi oleh ketenangan. Saat ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain duduk terpaku di atas lantai sambil memandang hampa lima orang pria asing yang sedang mencincang tubuh Ibunya. _Shock_ berat akibat kematian Sang Ayah telah membuat ia terdiam bagaikan boneka tak bernyawa. Anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu bahkan tidak menyadari salah seorang pria yang mulai beranjak mendekatinya sambil menggenggam sebuah parang bermandikan darah segar.

**"LARI! LARILAH! JIKA KAU TIDAK LARI, MAKA KAU AKAN MATI!"**

Teriakan dari kesadaran jiwa yang tersisa membangunkannya dari rasa _shock_ yang dialami. Sepasang iris biru membelalak lebar ketika mendapati sebuah parang besar yang diayunkan tepat ke atas kepala. Melihat bahaya yang mengancam nyawa ia refleks menghindar ke samping kiri, membuat serangan yang dilancarkan meleset dengan sempurna. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan yang didapat, anak laki-laki itupun segera memacu cepat kedua kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Ia tidak peduli akan para perampok yang mulai bereaksi atas tindakannya. Fokusnya kini hanyalah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju jalur kebebasan.

_**BRAK!**_

Salju dingin membentur permukaan telapak kakinya. Suhu udara yang menusuk, menghujam tajam setiap lapisan kain tipis yang dikenakannya. Sementara derap langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat mempercepat tempo detak jantungnya.

_'Tolong aku... Tolong aku... Siapapun... tolong aku... Kumohon...'_ Cairan bening mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipi. Stamina yang dimiliki semakin menghilang seiring usaha keras untuk melarikan diri. Hingga pada detik berikutnya, ia pun berhasil tertangkap oleh para perampok yang menginginkan nyawa. "LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKUUUU!"

"DIAMLAH, BOCAH NAKAL! DIAM DAN JANGAN MELAWAN! KAMI AKAN MENYELESAIKANNYA DENGAN CEPAT!"

"Tidak... TIDAAAAKKKKKK!" Anak laki-laki pirang memberontak.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Berteriaklah sesukamu! Di pemukiman sepi seperti ini tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mau datang menolongmu! Kau sudah mencapai titik mati, Bocah!"

**"Benarkah seperti itu?"** Sebuah pertanyaan dari suara asing sukses mengalihkan perhatian para perampok yang terkejut sewaktu melihat sesosok pemuda pucat yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh salah satu anggota mereka. Tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun, Sang Pemuda kemudian menebas leher manusia di hadapannya dalam sekali sabetan kuat.

_**ZRAT**__**—**__**!**_

_**CRAASSHHH!**_

_**BRUGH...!**_

Tubuh tanpa kepala jatuh membentur aspal jalan berselimutkan salju. Cairan darah yang mengalir mengubah warna putih menjadi merah pekat berbau karat.

**"U-UWAAAAAAA!"** Keempat perampok yang tersisa berteriak lantang. Mereka segera mengambil jarak aman. Pandangan mata menatap gentar. Masing-masing senjata digenggam oleh tangan gemetar. Keringat dingin turun menuruni pelipis. Fokus mereka sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan kepada Si Pucat beriris hitam.

"Hei, Anak Kecil. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?" tanya Si Pucat yang dalam sekejap sudah berada di dekatnya, membuat anak laki-laki itu sedikit tersentak. "Aku akan menolongmu dan membunuh mereka semua. Dengan syarat, kau menjadi milikku."

Tawaran yang sungguh menguntungkan, sekaligus juga tidak menguntungkan. Di satu sisi, para perampok yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya akan dipastikan mati kalau ia menyetujui syarat tersebut. Dengan begitu, ia pun dapat terbebas dari mereka semua. Namun sebagai imbalan permintaannya dikabulkan, maka ia harus mau menjadi milik pemuda yang sanggup membuatnya tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan. Mana yang lebih baik...? Tanpa berpikir panjang, anak laki-laki pirang itupun memberikan balasan yang setidaknya tepat untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah! Aku menerima syaratmu! Jadi bunuh mereka semua!"

Seringai tipis tersungging. "Anak Kecil, siapa namamu?"

"Na_—_Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

- Yakumo -

27 Desember 2013, 09.30 pm _—_ Di halaman depan sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa...

_Tap..._

"Kita sudah sampai," gumam suara bariton yang membuat Naruto menatap hampa bangunan megah tingkat dua yang ada di hadapannya. Akhirnya, seberapa pun keras usaha yang dilakukan untuk melarikan diri, ia selalu tetap berakhir ke dalam sangkar raksasa ini. Seberapa pun kuat usaha yang dilakukan untuk melepaskan diri, sulur berduri Sang Vampir selalu mampu menjerat tubuhnya kembali.

_Cklek!_

Daun pintu ganda bervernis cokelat tua terbuka, menghadirkan sesosok _maid_ berpenampilan anggun yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda," sambutnya sopan sambil menundukan sedikit kepala, memberikan penghormatan kepada sosok Sang Majikan yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Konan, siapkan makan malam untuk Naruto."

"Baik, Tuan," Sang _Maid_ membalas singkat.

Pemuda pucat melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki ruang tengah mansion berpenerangan redup. Jejak basah tercipta pada permukaan karpet merah darah ketika ia menapaki anak tangga yang mengantarkannya menuju lantai dua. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sosok Naruto yang kini tampak gelisah di dalam gendongannya.

Semenjak tadi, remaja pirang itu berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk beranjak dari posisi yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Apalagi sewaktu mendengar suara tawa geli sejumlah _maid_ di lantai pertama saat ia dibawa masuk layaknya seorang pengantin wanita.

Jika ingin bertanya kenapa nyalinya menjadi ciut seperti ini, salahkanlah intimidasi kuat serta siksaan dari Sang Vampir yang ia terima selama lima tahun semenjak perjanjian tersebut. Perjanjian yang sangat ia sesali, sekaligus perjanjian yang telah mengubah drastis kepribadian miliknya. Rasa takut yang ditimbulkan telah membuat Naruto cenderung berhati-hati dalam berbicara, juga membuatnya lebih sering memendam apa yang ia rasakan_,_ namun sama sekali tidak pernah berhasil menyurutkan tekadnya untuk tetap meraih kebebasan di dunia luar.

_Tap!_

Suara langkah kaki yang terhenti mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ia merasa sangat lega saat pemuda pucat akhirnya menurunkan tubuhnya.

_Cklek!_

"Masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat 'bahan makananku' kotor seperti ini," suruh nada monoton dingin setelah membuka pintu kamar di dekatnya. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau mendengar perkataanku, 'kan?" tanya pemuda pucat ketika Naruto hanya terdiam di tempat.

Pemandangan ruangan yang dilihatnya membuat sepasang iris biru membelalak terkejut. Kamar di hadapannya bukanlah kamar yang biasanya ia tempati. Melainkan sebuah kamar lain di mana tidak terdapat satupun jendela yang bisa digunakan untuk melarikan diri. Pandangan mata miliknya menjelajah liar seluruh penjuru kamar yang mendapatkan pencahayaan dari beberapa sinar lampu yang menyala redup. Semua yang ada di dalam sana ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menimbulkan kesan nyaman. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto yang memandang semuanya sebagai jalan buntu perampas mutlak kebebasan.

"Tidak... mau...," gumam Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Merampas kebebasan sama saja merampas satu-satunya alasan bagi ia untuk bertahan hidup.

"Masuk. Atau kau lebih suka aku yang memaksamu masuk?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

_GRAP!_

Pemuda pucat mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan remaja pirang, lalu menyeretnya paksa ke dalam sana.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, _Nii-sama_!" Naruto memberontak, berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman menyakitkan pada pergelangan tangannya. Akan tetapi, rentang level kekuatan yang terlalu besar malah membuat usaha yang ia lakukan berakhir dalam kesia-siaan.

_**BRUGH!**_

Tubuh Naruto dihempaskan kuat ke atas lantai. Ia menggemertakan giginya saat benturan keras pada luka-luka di tubuh menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja, Sasuke-_nii_?!" desisnya sambil menatap tajam sosok pucat yang sedikit terkejut ketika remaja pirang tersebut menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau akan memanggilku lagi dengan nama itu." Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. "Apa sebegitu pentingnya kebebasan bagimu hingga membuat kau bisa meraih pribadimu kembali?" Naruto tersentak sewaktu mendengar perkataan Sang Vampir. Ternyata, tanpa ia sadari, rasa takut yang terlahir akibat intimidasi dan siksaan telah lenyap oleh keinginan kuat demi meraih sisa-sisa benang tipis cahaya yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi terjatuh, tangan pucat tiba-tiba terulur, mencengkram lehernya kuat, kemudian mendorong tubuh penuh luka terbentur kembali ke atas lantai.

_**BRUGH!**_

"UKH_—_!" Napas Naruto kini terasa sesak. Ia meronta hebat, memukul, bahkan menendang Sasuke yang tetap terdiam di tempat. Kekuatan manusia sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun bagi _pure blood _sepertinya.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan seandainya aku memberikan kebebasan untukmu?"

Seulas pertanyaan dari Sasuke spontan menghentikan gerak tubuh Si Rambut Pirang. Ia terdiam. Berpikir. Namun tidak ada satupun hal terlintas di dalam otaknya yang sekarang diliputi oleh kebingungan.

"Kau menginginkan kebebasan, tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah mendapatkannya... Kau ini benar-benar konyol..." Mendekatkan wajah, Sang Vampir pun lalu berbisik, "Meskipun kau bebas, bukankah di luar sana kau tidak mempunyai tempat lagi untuk pulang? Kau sudah menjadi sebatang kara di dunia ini, Naruto."

"Hentikan."

"Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Hentikan."

"Kau hanya sendirian."

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

Suasana kamar berubah hening. Sang Vampir menjauhkan wajahnya, kemudian memandang sinis sosok pirang yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

_Grrrttttt__—_

Cengkraman pada leher bertambah kuat, membuat Naruto semakin kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh mengutukku. Tapi jangan harap aku mau memberikan kebebasan yang kau inginkan. Kau adalah milikku. Dan akan selalu tetap menjadi milikku..." Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto. Langkah kaki monoton pun tak lama kemudian terdengar, mendekat ke arah pintu, meninggalkan sosok pirang seorang diri di dalam kamar yang bagaikan penjara.

_Blam...!_

_Cklek!_

- Yakumo -

Perpustakaan Mansion Uchiha _—_ 10.14 pm...

_Srak!_

Salah satu halaman buku ber-_cover_ merah dibalik oleh sesosok pemuda pucat yang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna kelabu. Segelas darah segar yang telah diminum setengah berdiam statis di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping kirinya. Sepasang iris hitam membaca setiap kata demi kata yang tertera pada permukaan kertas putih di hadapan. Hingga ketukan dari balik pintu memecah suasana tenang di dalam sana.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Cklek...!_

"Sasuke, kau mau tomat tidak?" tanya seorang pemuda bergigi tajam yang muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa sekantung buah tomat segar.

"Suigetsu, sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran teman masa kecilnya yang selalu datang berkunjung tanpa diundang sekalipun. Pemuda ini bahkan pernah menerobos masuk ketika Sasuke menyuruh para pelayan untuk tidak membukakan pintu jika ia bertamu kembali.

"Sejak delapan menit tiga puluh detik yang lalu," jawab santai pemuda bernama Hozuki Suigetsu yang melangkah masuk mendekati Sasuke. "Oh, ya. Omong-omong, apa yang terjadi pada pelayanmu yang bernama Iruka? Saat mencarimu, aku sempat melihatnya meringkuk di pojok tangga sambil menangis."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu. Tidak memberitahuku juga tidak apa. Soalnya aku berhasil mengetahui penyebabnya dari beberapa penyelidikan yang telah kulakukan."

Aura Sasuke bertambah suram. "Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Hanya ingin melihat reaksimu."

_**BLETAK!**_

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke pun segera mendaratkan jitakan kuat pada kepala Suigetsu yang duduk di samping kanannya.

- Yakumo -

Perpustakaan Mansion Uchiha _—_ 10.00 pm (empat belas menit yang lalu)...

"Tuan Muda, maafkan kelancangan saya! Hanya saja, saya tidak bisa menahan perasaan saya lebih lama lagi!" seru Iruka yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengalihkan fokus dari sebuah buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke pada pelayan yang baru mengantarkan segelas darah segar untuknya.

Menelan air liur, Iruka memberanikan tekad yang nyaris ciut ketika menerima tatapan tajam dari Sang Majikan yang penuh intimidasi. "I_—_Ini mengenai Naruto."

"Naruto?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Me-Menurut saya, Tuan Muda memperlakukannya terlalu kejam." Iris hitam menyipit sinis. Iruka pucat pasi. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Konan mengenai siapkan nyawa jika ia nekat mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Sang Majikan. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang selalu diperlakukan kasar setiap harinya.

"Sa-Saya mengerti benar status saya sebagai pelayan anda dan seharusnya saya tidak pantas berbicara seperti ini. Tapi_—_"

"Pergilah."

"Eh?"

"Pergilah dari ruangan ini sebelum kucabut lidahmu keluar, Iruka."

Skak mat. Nyali Iruka pun hilang tertiup angin.

"Ba-Baik, Tuan. Maafkan saya." Menundukan kepala sejenak, Sang Pelayan segera beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke yang mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada buku ber-_cover_ merah.

- Yakumo -

Perpustakaan Mansion Uchiha _—_ Saat ini...

"Kau kejam, Sasuke! Tega sekali kau menjitak kepalaku!" Suigetsu memprotes keras. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang hendak meleleh keluar. Ekspresi wajahnya dibuat tersakiti separah mungkin. Namun sayang, yang diprotes tampak tidak peduli sama sekali. "Tsk...! Hatimu itu terbuat dari apa sih? Dari dulu sampai sekarang, sifat dinginmu itu tidak banyak berubah." Suigetsu menyudahi aktingnya. Rasanya lelah juga berhadapan dengan vampir yang minim ekspresi.

Suasana mendadak hening. Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membaca yang sempat terinterupsi. Sementara Suigetsu menatap sebal ke arahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita mengenai seorang manusia dan seekor burung kecil?" tanya Suigetsu memecah keheningan. "Suatu saat di hari yang mendung, ada seorang manusia yang menemukan seekor burung kecil dengan sayap terluka. Karena merasa kasihan, ia pun memutuskan membawa hewan tersebut ke rumah untuk merawatnya. Hari demi hari berlalu, burung kecil yang terluka sedikit demi sedikit mulai berangsur pulih. Hewan itu tampak gembira akan kesembuhannya. Namun tidak bagi manusia yang menolongnya. Jika sayap yang terluka telah pulih sepenuhnya, maka hewan tersebut akan terbang ke angkasa luas dan pergi meninggalkannya. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan, memicu sikap protektif berlebihan. Manusia yang merupakan penolong, akhirnya berubah menjadi Si Perusak. Tanpa merasa bersalah, ia pun memotong bulu-bulu sayap si burung kecil kemudian memasukan hewan itu ke dalam sangkar."

Sasuke menutup buku yang ia baca. Iris hitamnya melirik tak suka. Ia tahu dengan pasti maksud Suigetsu memberitahukan cerita tersebut kepadanya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu akhir dari cerita tadi?" Suigetsu menatap serius Sasuke. "Burung kecil yang mendambakan kebebasan akhirnya jatuh sakit, lalu mati."

Kedua iris berbeda warna saling menatap satu sama lain. Hitam dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Sementara _violet_ dengan tatapan berbinar penuh semangat karena wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu kini jadi lebih hidup setelah mendengar penggalan cerita yang sesungguhnya merupakan hasil karangan sendiri.

"Emosimu mudah sekali terpancing jika menyangkut Si Pirang, ya." Suigetsu bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Kunjunganku malam ini hanya ingin mengantarkan tomat serta undangan pesta yang dititipkan Shikamaru padaku." Satu lembar amplop hitam pun diserahkan.

Sasuke membuka amplop tersebut, lalu membaca kartu undangan bertuliskan tinta emas yang memberitahukan tempat, waktu, dan tanggal pesta itu diadakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membawa Si Pirang bersamamu? Asalkan kau terus bersamanya, menurutku tidak akan ada vampir lain yang berani mengganggunya."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Oh, ayolah. Sampai kapan kau mau terus merantainya berlebihan seperti ini? Posesif tidak akan menyurutkan keinginannya untuk bebas dengan begitu mudah. Jika kau memang ingin merantainya, lebih baik tanamkan simpul rantai baru di tempat yang bisa membuat keinginannya untuk bebas darimu menghilang secara total!" Suigetsu tiba-tiba saja mencengkram erat kedua bahu Sasuke, meskipun ia merasakan aura membunuh pekat yang sekarang menyelimuti ruang perpustakaan. "Kau hanya perlu menanamkan simpul rantai di hatinya! Buat dia jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sasuke!"

Suasana mendadak hening kembali. Kedua iris berbeda warna pun saling menatap lagi. Suigetsu merasa lega sewaktu aura menyesakan yang ia rasakan akhirnya menghilang. Sebelum sebuah buku tebal ber-_cover_ merah menghantam depan wajahnya dengan sangat kuat.

- Yakumo -

Kamar Naruto _—_ 10.10 pm (empat menit sebelum Suigetsu menemui Sasuke)...

_Sraassshhhh..._

Air hangat dari _shower_ membasahi tubuh yang dipenuhi luka cambukan. Menggigit bibir bawah, Naruto menahan rasa perih saat bulir-bulir air membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun memutar keran, menghentikan air yang mengalir, kemudian meraih jubah mandi yang tergantung tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Cklek!_

Sepasang iris birunya membulat ketika ia mendengar suara kunci pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat, Naruto segera keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan menemukan sesosok _maid_ yang berjalan masuk sambil mendorong sebuah troli berisi semangkuk bubur panas, segelas susu beraroma madu, serta sebuah kotak transparan yang memuat berbagai macam obat luka juga perban.

Mengalihkan pandangan, Naruto menatap lekat daun pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Hatinya mencelos. Ia menghela napas kecewa_—_ Eh...? Tunggu dulu! Biarpun pintu di dekatnya tertutup, bukan berarti pasti terkunci, 'kan? Naruto berbinar senang. Namun detik berikutnya ia mendadak muram setelah menyadari kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengelak gesit dari kejaran para vampir yang ada di mansion ini. Ia sudah mengerahkan hampir seluruh energi miliknya demi berlari menghindari Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu. Ditambah dengan rasa sakit luka yang ditorehkan oleh Vampir Uchiha itu selama pengejaran dirinya di dunia luar.

_Ok. Sebelum lanjut, aku akan menjelaskan sejumlah hal terlebih dahulu. Uzumaki Naruto adalah manusia normal yang menjalani kehidupan jauh dari kata normal semenjak ia menyetujui perjanjian yang diajukan oleh sosok pucat sebagai imbalan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari tangan para perampok._

_Pada awalnya sih, ia cukup menikmati hidup bersama dengan penolongnya yang ternyata adalah seorang vampir. Hingga pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke mulai membatasi ruang gerak dan kebebasan miliknya._

_Naruto yang tidak suka akhirnya menunjukan sikap memberontak. Berkali-kali ia melarikan diri. Berkali-kalipun juga ia tertangkap kembali._

_Seiring usaha yang meskipun selalu berakhir dalam kegagalan, membuat stamina serta refleks tubuh Naruto tertempa dengan sangat baik, menjadikan ia mampu bergerak gesit untuk lolos dari kejaran para vampir yang ingin menangkapnya, melompat dari jendela ataupun melewati pagar pembatas bukanlah masalah besar bagi dirinya lagi. Ia bisa melakukan semua itu semudah membalikan telapak tangan._

_Akan tetapi, talenta yang dianugerahkan di tengah kesialan tidak berarti apapun di hadapan Sang Vampir Darah Murni._

Naruto terdiam di tempat, memerhatikan terus daun pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Batinnya mengalami dilema antara ingin melarikan diri namun kondisi tubuhnya malah menjadi penghalang. Menambah jumlah beban luka yang ada bukanlah merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto pun menghela napas kecewa saat iris matanya hanya bisa mengekori sosok _maid_ yang beranjak dari dalam kamar sambil mendorong sebuah troli kosong. Daun pintu yang terbuka membuat kedua tangannya mengepal sangat erat. Sebelum helaan napas kecewa terdengar kembali bersamaan dengan pintu yang terkunci dari luar.

_Cklek!_

Hening...

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap..._ (langkah kaki Naruto)

"Dasar vampir tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia yang melukai, tapi aku yang harus mengobati sendiri. Setidaknya bertanggung jawablah dengan luka hasil karyamu ini, _Teme_ Jelek." Naruto menatap sebal kotak obat yang diletakan di atas tempat tidur. Ia pun segera meraih benda tersebut, membuka tutupnya, mengambil obat antiseptik serta perban, kemudian membuka jubah mandinya.

_Srak!_

Terpampanglah permukaan kulit yang dipenuhi bekas luka cambukan lama maupun yang baru. Bekas luka yang anehnya tidak mengurangi sedikit pun keindahan kulit milik Naruto. Cahaya lampu redup yang menyinari membuat sosoknya terlihat menggairahkan. Apalagi ditambah erangan erotis(?) menahan perih sewaktu cairan antiseptik membasuh luka-luka di tubuhnya. Sebagai informasi, suara erangan itulah yang merupakan salah satu penyebab mengapa Sasuke sangat suka sekali melampiaskan sisi _sadistic_-nya kepada Naruto.

_Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik..._

Bunyi detik jarum jam menemani kesendirian Naruto di dalam sana. Setelah merawat lukanya, ia segera beranjak mengambil beberapa potong pakaian hangat dari dalam lemari untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kini berbalut perban putih. Selesai berpakaian, remaja pirang itupun mendekati sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu beraroma madu. Ia pun meraih bubur tersebut, mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa empuk, lalu menyantapnya dengan lahap.

_'Tidak ada jendela yang bisa kugunakan sebagai jalan pintas. Celah bebas yang tersedia hanyalah sejumlah lubang ventilasi yang ukurannya sudah pasti tidak akan muat untuk dilewati manusia. Jadi satu-satunya jalan keluar yang tersisa memang cuma melalui pintu itu saja,'_ Naruto membatin sambil memasukan tiap suap bubur ke dalam mulutnya. _'Ini merepotkan.'_

Sepertinya ia harus beradu gesit kembali dengan para pelayan vampir yang berada di Mansion Uchiha, di samping usahanya menemukan tangga menuju lantai pertama sambil berlari cepat menelusuri lorong koridor sesat yang tampak sama serta membingungkan. Lorong koridor yang mengingatkannya pada sebuah _game horror_ yang mengambil latar tempat sebuah hotel menyeramkan.

Jika ia sudah berhasil menemukan tangga yang dimaksud, maka tidak akan sulit baginya untuk menemukan pintu keluar. Lantai pertama hanya merupakan lantai 'normal' tanpa lorong menyesatkan. Yang menjadi masalah utama adalah vampir _pure blood_ pemilik mansion yang selalu bisa menggagalkan usahanya sebelum ia sukses meraih gagang pintu yang akan mengantarkannya menuju lingkungan dunia luar.

Oleh sebab itu, Naruto memutuskan memilih jendela sebagai jalan pintas karena lebih memudahkannya untuk bergerak bebas. Dan dari semua jendela yang terdapat di sana, jendela kamarnya merupakan jalan pintas terbaik.

Menaruh mangkuk yang telah kosong, remaja pirang itupun mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia menyadari sejumlah keanehan. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Satu, mengapa Sasuke tidak mengurungnya di dalam kamar ini semenjak ia memulai aksi minggat pertama dari Mansion Uchiha? Alih-alih terkurung oleh dinding serta pintu yang terkunci rapat, ia malah dibiarkan menempati kamar di mana jendela dan pintunya dapat diakses dengan bebas. Dua, apa selama ini Sasuke sengaja membiarkannya lolos kemudian menangkapnya kembali demi mengisi waktu luang? Tiga, mungkinkah semuanya ini hanya sekedar sebuah permainan?

Sepasang iris biru pun membelalak.

Bagaimana mungkin ia baru menyadarinya?

Meskipun ia mampu menghindar dari kejaran para pelayan vampir, ia melupakan kenyataan kalau dirinya hanyalah manusia normal yang memiliki keterbatasan. Sementara lawan yang ia hadapi merupakan _monster_ penghisap darah yang memiliki stamina, kecepatan, maupun kekuatan jauh melampaui akal sehat.

Jika mereka serius, walau ia dapat bergerak gesit, para vampir tersebut akan mudah untuk menangkapnya kembali.

_Grap!_

Mengambil segelas susu di atas meja, Naruto meminumnya sampai habis sambil menggerutu kesal di dalam hati. _'_Teme_ Jelek! _Teme_ Jelek! _Teme_ Jelek! _Teme_ Je__—__'_ Wajah Naruto memucat saat ia tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri. "UHUK! UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!"

Apakah ini yang dinamakan kualat akibat mengatakan "jelek" pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya memiliki wajah tampan bak seorang model?

"Si-Sialan," geram Naruto setelah berhasil meredakan serangan batuk yang membuat napasnya terengah-engah. Terdiam sejenak, remaja pirang itu _shock_ di tempat ketika sebuah benda misterius tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di depan wajahnya. "U-UWAAAAAAA!" Naruto panik, berusaha terlepas dari benda yang kini menghalangi arah pandangannya. "A-APA INIIIIIII?!" Selama beberapa detik, ia bergulat di atas sofa melawan benda misterius yang memiliki tekstur bulu-bulu halus. Hingga benda tersebut akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman pada wajah Naruto dan menampakan wujud aslinya yang ternyata adalah seekor kucing.

_'Da__—__Dari mana hewan ini masuk?!'_ Naruto menatap lekat sosok kucing berbulu hitam yang melompat ke atas meja. Kucing yang memiliki iris sewarna darah dengan tiga buah _tomoe_ mengelilingi kedua pupil matanya. "Kau memiliki iris mata yang aneh," komentar Si Pirang sewaktu hewan itu membalas tatapannya.

Beranjak dari sofa, sepasang kaus kaki putih yang Naruto kenakan mulai menyusuri permukaan dingin lantai, menjelajahi penjuru ruangan untuk mencari celah yang memungkinkan kucing tersebut masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Meong..."

Suara sang kucing membuat fokus Naruto teralihkan. Ia pun menoleh ke atas meja, namun hewan berbulu itu ternyata sudah tidak berada di sana. Mengedarkan pandangan, Naruto tersentak saat merasakan cakaran-cakaran kecil pada bagian bawah celana panjangnya. "Hei, jangan mencakari celanaku!" protesnya yang lalu meraih hewan tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau ini sebenarnya masuk dari mana sih?" Iris biru melirik penasaran.

"Meong?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar Naruto _—_ 10.55 pm...

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia itu vampir yang menyebalkan sekali, 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang kini duduk bersimpuh di atas kasur empuk dengan seekor kucing yang duduk di atas pangkuannya. Sudah selama lima menit ia berkeluh-kesah pada hewan berbulu hitam yang bahkan tidak mengerti perkataannya sama sekali. "Dia selalu menyiksaku, menggigit leherku, menghisap darahku. Tapi... kadang-kadang dia juga pernah bersikap baik padaku sih..." Naruto menghela napas, sementara di dalam hatinya ia membatin, _'Aku merasa seperti orang gila berbicara dengan kucing seperti ini.'_

Malam yang semakin larut, suhu udara yang dingin, serta tidak adanya pemanas ruangan, membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari kehangatan di balik lindungan selimut tebal. Ia pun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya, mengambil posisi menyamping, lalu membawa sang kucing ke dalam dekapan lembut.

"Dengan begini, kau akan merasa lebih nyaman," gumamnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala mungil yang dihiasi oleh sepasang telinga lucu.

_Omong-omong, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Naruto jika ia mengetahui kalau kucing yang berada dalam dekapannya merupakan hasil perubahan wujud dari Sasuke._

Beberapa menit yang lalu, tepatnya pukul 10.30 pm setelah kepulangan Suigetsu, pemuda pucat itu berniat untuk melanjutkan lagi kegiatan membacanya yang sempat terinterupsi. Namun _mood_ yang telah rusak membuat ia tidak bisa kembali berkonsentrasi. Hingga entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah pemikiran untuk datang mengunjungi kamar Naruto dalam wujud seekor kucing hitam yang sukses membuat Iruka menangis haru ketika hewan tersebut berjalan melewatinya.

Ternyata, meskipun Sang Majikan mempunyai sifat _sadistic_, egois, dan posesif, ia masih menunjukan kepeduliannya walau melalui cara yang jauh dari kata lazim.

_Sruk... Sruk... Sruk..._

Sasuke semakin terbuai setiap kali Naruto mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Kehangatan tubuh remaja itu membuat perasaannya menjadi sangat nyaman. Iris biru yang indah. Hidung yang mancung. Bibir yang lembab serta menggoda. Semua yang ada pada diri manusia ini adalah miliknya.

Ya, miliknya...

Naruto adalah miliknya...

_"Posesif tidak akan menyurutkan keinginannya untuk bebas dengan begitu mudah. Jika kau memang ingin merantainya, lebih baik tanamkan simpul rantai baru di tempat yang bisa membuat keinginannya untuk bebas darimu menghilang secara total!"_

_"Kau hanya perlu menanamkan simpul rantai di hatinya! Buat dia jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sasuke!"_

_"Jatuh cinta? Itu ide yang terdengar menarik. Tapi meskipun aku berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta, rantai yang kutanamkan pasti akan lekang dimakan oleh waktu. Manusia tidak memiliki usia panjang layaknya Kaum Vampir. Setelah tiba di akhir batas hidup, perasaan cinta pun akan menghilang bersama dengan kepergiannya."_

_"Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan kau bermaksud menggunakan 'cara itu'?"_

_"Ya. Aku akan menanamkan untaian rantai istimewa yang akan membuatnya berada di sisiku selamanya. Di mana waktu tidak akan merebut dia dariku... Aku tidak butuh hatinya. Aku tidak butuh cintanya. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah dirinya..."_

_DAP—!_

Naruto tersentak ketika hewan dalam dekapannya tiba-tiba melompat. Menyibak selimut, ia pun segera bangkit duduk di saat bersamaan dengan sang kucing yang mendarat sempurna pada permukaan lantai dingin. Sepasang iris birunya menatap penuh tanya, hingga tergantikan oleh sinar ketidak-percayaan sewaktu hewan berbulu hitam itu menjelma menjadi sosok pemuda pucat yang menatap dingin padanya.

"Sasuke... _Nii_..."

Naruto segera beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, mengambil jarak aman dari Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dengan intens.

Satu langkah pemuda pucat mendekatinya, dua langkah Naruto menjauhinya. Lima langkah pemuda pucat mendekatinya, tubuh Naruto pun tertangkap sempurna sebelum ia sempat menghindar dari sosok dingin yang sekarang memeluknya sangat erat.

Aroma antiseptik bercampur darah segar telah membuat hasrat Sang Vampir semakin terbakar oleh rasa dahaga.

Malam ini, makhluk tersebut akan menanamkan rantai istimewa ke dalam tubuh anak manusia yang sudah 'diasuhnya' selama lima tahun. Tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan memiliki ikatan kuat yang dihubungkan oleh ritual persembahan darah.

"Kau gemetar..."

Sang Vampir berbisik.

"Apa kau takut padaku, Naruto?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Atau kau merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirimu karena telah memelukku, menggendongku, mengusap puncak kepalaku, bahkan mengajakku untuk tidur bersama?"

Naruto mengerang frustasi. Ternyata tebakan nomor dualah yang tepat mengenai sasaran. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya kalau tahu kucing hitam itu adalah kau, _Teme_!" serunya sambil berusaha lepas dari Sasuke yang kini malah mencengkram kedua bahunya kuat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas tempat tidur.

_**BRUGH!**_

Belum sempat Naruto bangkit dari posisi terlentang, Sasuke telah berhasil memerangkap penuh dirinya. Tubuh Si Pirang terpaku, menatap gentar Sang Predator yang memandangnya tajam penuh intimidasi. Wajah dingin tersebut mendekat, menyisakan jarak tipis yang membuat Naruto refleks menahan napas.

"Apa kau masih ingat perjanjian kita lima tahun yang lalu?" suara bariton bertanya. Perasaan sesak yang diberikan menjadikan mangsa yang terperangkap kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Aku akan menolongmu serta membunuh mereka semua. Dengan syarat, kau menjadi milikku."

_**BREET!**_

Sasuke mengoyak perban putih yang menutupi leher Naruto, memperlihatkan sejumlah bekas luka gigitan yang pernah ditorehkan oleh sepasang taring miliknya.

"Sebenarnya, aku berniat melakukan cara ini dua tahun lagi. Yaitu saat di mana usiamu telah cukup untuk menerima darahku. Tapi mengingat keinginan bebasmu tetap tidak surut meskipun aku berkali-kali menggagalkan usahamu untuk melarikan diri, menjadikan pikiranku berubah dari rencana semula yang telah aku tetapkan sebelumnya." Sasuke mencengkram dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto di atas kepala, membuat remaja pirang itu meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan tulang pada pergelangan tangannya seakan hendak remuk akibat kekuatan cengkraman yang terlalu erat.

"Lagipula, aku sudah bosan bermain-main denganmu selama ini." Iris biru membelalak. Ternyata dugaannya tepat. "Akan kuhancurkan keinginan konyolmu itu tanpa sisa, serta akan kubuat kau benar-benar menjadi milikku 'seutuhnya'."

Naruto tidak dapat mengelak sewaktu Sasuke menggigit sisi kiri lehernya sangat dalam. Ia bisa merasakan cairan darahnya yang mulai terhisap keluar. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar jelas setiap tegukan darah yang tertelan ke dalam tenggorokan Sang Vampir Uchiha. Rasanya perih... Gigitan Sasuke kali ini terasa sangat perih dan menyakitkan.

"He... Hentikan!"

Cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat. Gigitan yang ditorehkan semakin dalam. Hisapan Sang Vampir semakin brutal.

Ketiga hal tadi cukup membuat Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia berusaha memberontak, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya yang semakin menipis. Namun sosok di atas tubuhnya tetap bergeming. Tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun dan tetap menikmati setiap tetes darah yang membuat kesadarannya kian terbawa pergi.

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun...

Ia sekarat.

"Naruto, kau tahu, bahwa tidak semua vampir bisa mengubah manusia menjadi sejenisnya," gumam Sasuke setelah ia melepaskan gigitan. Darah segar tampak membasahi sudut bibir. Iris merah menatap lekat sosok pirang yang terkulai lemah di hadapan. "Di dunia ini, hanya Vampir Darah Murni-lah yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Mereka bisa mengubah manusia melalui darah mereka yang 'beracun'." Jemari-jemari pucat menyentuh lembut permukaan bibir yang mulai membiru. "Dengan syarat, mereka harus menyisakan sedikit cairan kehidupan dalam tubuh manusia yang akan diubah. Sebelum mereka mempersembahkan darah miliknya sendiri sebagai ungkapan 'terimakasih' atas 'makanan' lezat yang telah disajikan."

Sang Vampir menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

_"Sasuke, apa kau yakin akan melakukannya? Kau tahu 'kan efek samping dari ritual pengubahan itu? Meskipun kau bisa melepaskannya dari jeratan waktu, meskipun kau bisa memiliki tubuh serta jiwanya, dia yang bersamamu selama lima tahun ini akan berubah menjadi sosok tanpa emosi, tanpa hati, juga tanpa cahaya hidup yang tunduk sepenuhnya pada Sang Majikan Darah. Dengan kata lain, sebuah 'mayat hidup'."_

Darah miliknya dihisap ke dalam rongga mulut, dan ditahan di sana bahkan setelah gigitan terlepas.

_"Walaupun dia berubah menjadi 'mayat hidup', walaupun senyum serta tawanya menghilang, walaupun aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang membuatku nyaman, walaupun hati dan emosinya ikut mati— Bagiku, dia tetaplah sosok manusia yang kukenal lima tahun lalu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kehilangan semuanya asalkan dia bisa berada di sisiku selamanya."_

Usapan lembut kemudian membelai sisi kiri wajah Naruto, sebelum bibirnya terkunci dalam sebuah ciuman, bersama dengan darah Sang Vampir yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

_"Aku tidak percaya ini... Ternyata, dialah yang lebih dulu menanamkan rantai padamu, Sasuke. Rantai yang bisa dibilang kesialan karena telah membuat vampir segila dan seanehmu jatuh cinta padanya."_

_**GLUK...!**_

Ciuman Sang Vampir pun terlepas setelah Naruto menelan darahnya dengan sempurna. Darah yang meningkatkan suhu tubuh remaja pirang itu secara drastis layaknya terbakar magma. "A_—_AAAAAAAAKKHH!" Teriakan lantang menggema, memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar. Tangan Naruto yang terbebas dari cengkraman mencakar-cakar kemeja hitam sosok pucat yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Setiap otot-otot miliknya kini terasa diperas oleh rasa sakit luar biasa akibat sel-sel manusianya yang diubah secara paksa. Warna merah darah segera menggantikan warna biru pada kedua iris mata. Kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang serta berubah menjadi hitam, diikuti oleh sepasang taring yang perlahan-lahan meruncing tajam, hingga perubahan pun berakhir ketika detak jantungnya berhenti dan suhu tubuhnya menurun cepat menyamai dinginnya salju.

_"Aku jadi kasihan dengan Si Pirang. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika membuat Darah Murni jatuh cinta merupakan suatu kesalahan fatal. Karena vampir jenis ini akan menunjukan rasa cinta mereka dengan cara yang aneh, janggal, serta berlebihan. Atau jika dikatakan dengan sebuah ungkapan lain, vampir jenis ini adalah tipe vampir 'sakit jiwa'. Setelah mereka menyukai sesuatu, mereka akan berusaha untuk memiliki hal tersebut secara utuh. Karena terlalu menyukainya, mereka juga akan terpicu untuk menyakiti, menyiksa, bahkan merusak hal yang menjadi obsesi mereka. Teriakan kesakitan menjadi bumbu penyedap yang membuat rasa cinta mereka semakin dalam. Darah dari sosok spesial bagaikan elexir yang meningkatkan hasrat seksualitas. Vampir Darah Murni merupakan makhluk pecinta yang kejam juga menakutkan. Dan kau Sasuke, merupakan Darah Murni yang memiliki kebiasaan paling buruk. Karena kau bahkan mengadakan permainan konyol dengannya hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan."_

_"Sebagai Vampir Bangsawan, ternyata kau sangat mengenal Darah Murni dibandingkan Darah Murni itu sendiri ya, Sui." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia lalu menyerahkan undangan pesta yang diantarkan padanya. "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghadirinya. Sebab mulai malam ini, aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua bersama 'kekasihku' yang akan terlahir kembali."_

_"Seperti yang kubilang. Kau adalah Darah Murni yang memiliki kebiasaan paling buruk."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bangunlah...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DEG!**_

Jantungnya yang telah mati sekarang berdetak kembali. Kelopak mata yang menutup pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris sewarna darah dengan pupil mata menyempit. Tatapan yang dulu dipenuhi oleh sinar kehidupan kini berubah hampa tanpa emosi sedikit pun di dalam sana. Tidak ada rasa benci. Tidak ada rasa sakit. Tidak ada penyesalan atas perjanjian yang dilakukan. Tidak ada pula keinginan untuk meraih kebebasan yang selama ini diperjuangkan.

Hati miliknya telah terselimuti oleh kekosongan. Tubuh serta jiwanya telah terjerat sempurna oleh sulur berduri Sang Vampir yang menariknya masuk ke dalam sangkar emas abadi. Mulai saat ini, hanya kegelapan dan aroma darahlah yang akan mengelilinginya. Dan hanya ada satu sosoklah yang akan ia patuhi untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**A/N:** ARGH! Gajenya! Gajenya! Gajenya! DX *PLAK!* Pengen bikin Sasuke jadi vampir posesif, tapi kayaknya gagal *jedotin dahi* Btw, ada yang penasaran bagaimana cara Sasuke dalam sosok kucing bisa masuk ke kamar Naruto? Bagaimana caranya biarlah itu tetap menjadi misteri XD *ditampol*

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca nyampe akhir. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya gak muasin...

_Jaa Ne_~


End file.
